


zaterdag 11:10

by severegas4



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: And you don't want the storyline to be spoiled, If you haven't watched og or any of the remakes, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for the storyline, then you shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severegas4/pseuds/severegas4
Summary: Robbe goes to Sander after the events of vrijdag 16:12.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	zaterdag 11:10

Kind of like a parallel, it is now Robbe waiting for Sander outside his house.

He got the address from Noor, who he hadn't talked to since their fight (if you'd ask Robbe, it was more a fight that Noor had with Robbe, instead of both of them fighting with each other). After giving Noor the lame excuse of 'I have something of his that he needs right now but he isn't answering', she had given him the address but hadn't said anything else.

Robbe is fine with that, maybe even a little relieved.

Before Robbe can get lost in his thoughts, he sees a mob of the most blondest hair. _Dyed, of course, but nonetheless very pretty. _He walks before he talks, towards the front door from the opposite direction that Sander comes from. There is no doubt that Sander hasn't seen him, also no doubt that he is ignoring Robbe right now. _Can't blame him for that._

Robbe picks up his pace, "Sander," he calls out softly as he almost reaches him. Robbe saying his name seems to spark something in Sander, as he turns his head so quickly towards Robbe that Robbe is worried that he might have given himself a whiplash.

"What do you want, Robbe?" Sander asks. Robbe notes that his voice sounds dull and heavy, very different from the normally relaxed and light tone it normally holds. He hates that he is the cause of that.

"To explain- and apologize! To apologize and explain, in that order," _That is the least Sander deserves._

Sander eyes him warily. "I hope explaining doesn't mean throwing more accusations at me?"

Robbe flinches, he hopes that it was not visibly. He knows he deserves this reaction from Sander, but he still hates it.

"It- it doesn't. And I want to apologize of what I accused you of last time we spoke. I know that what I said is not true, and I hope that you know that it isn't true. I really am sorry about that, and I hope you can forgive me."

It goes silent between the two of them then. Robbe can't look Sander in the eye, but he knows that Sander is looking at him. It feels like minutes. And then like a few more minutes before Robbe forces himself to look at Sander.

Sander holds a blank expression on his face. Robbe hates that he can't read Sander right now, that he can't guess what Sander is thinking.

Thankfully for Robbe, Sander is the one that speaks up again. "If you think that what you said isn't true, then why did you say it?"

Robbe is the first to admit that he is quite oblivious and bad at picking up on little things. Even as the outsider of the group, the thing that people categorize as an observant person, he lacks the skill to see things for what they really are and what they really mean. But he did pick up the fact that Sander said think, not know.

"I **know** that what I said isn't what actually happened. But doing what I did, saying what I did- it is the only way I know how to," Robbe chooses his words carefully, hoping to change the way Sander is thinking right now, _the way Robbe caused him to think_, and avoid a conversation that he wants to maybe have, hopefully with the boy that is in front of him right now, another time.

"Know how to what, Robbe?"

It falls quiet for a few seconds and it seems like Sander has had enough of how vague Robbe is being. Sander sighs, moving towards the front door again. "Thanks for your apology. If you're not going to say anything else, you might as well just leave."

"Know how to react to things I don't know how to react to. Or maybe to things don't want to react to at all. It just- I-," Robbe takes a deep breath, trying to think of what he says before he actually says it. "It is how my mom reacts. When she doesn't want to deal with something, or with someone, she lashes out. She yells and throws accusations around, like I did with you. Sometimes she just straight up screams for it or someone to go away, get out of her life. I always told myself that I wasn't like her, that I wouldn't do what she does, but apparently I was wrong."

"Does she still do that now?" Robbe thinks back to what he said. Looks like Sander is the observant one out of the two of them.

Robbe shakes his head. "No, she doesn't. I think I just said all that in present tense because she still did not too long ago, though. But right now, she doesn't."

Something flashes through Sander's eyes, but Robbe can't make out what it is. He blames it on the fact that he is getting emotional talking about this.

Before Sander can react to what Robbe just said, Robbe speaks up again. "But that doesn't excuse what I said to you yesterday. It isn't fair to you. That I don't know how to deal with whatever happened between us- I shouldn't take that out on you. So again, I really am sorry."

"Has your mother ever yelled like that at you?" The question is unexpected and it causes Robbe to choke up. He manages a small nod. "And did she ever apologize?"

Robbe has to think for a second, and comes to the conclusion that _no, she never did_, and shakes his head slowly with a frown on his face.

"Then that is the difference between you and your mom. You aren't like her, but you are her son and it makes sense that you would copy some of her behavior," Sander says, his voice sounding less heavy than it did before. It makes Robbe feel warm that Sander is making an effort to make Robbe feel better, even after what Robbe did to him.

"But it doesn't change the fact that what I did isn't okay," Robbe says at the same time that Sander says, "But it doesn't make what you did okay."

Sander gives him a small smile. "I can't forgive you yet, Robbe. I know that I am mr. perfect myself and that I also do things that I later regret, but I can't trust that you won't do the same thing again-" _He can't trust that Robbe won't hurt him again._ "-and I deserve better than that. I deserve someone that treats me with love."

Robbe nods, because it's true, _Sander deserves someone that treats him better than Robbe has done._

"But," Sander starts again. "I do think that I am able to start over with you from here. I can't forget what you said, but I can give you another chance. I want to give you another chance. I like hanging out with you."

"When I am not acting like a psycho," Robbe adds, hoping that it comes over as the intended joke it is.

Sander's smile grows bigger, and he nods. "Yes, when you're not acting like a psycho."

Robbe also smiles, unsure of what else to do now. Should he hug Sander? Should he just give him a hand? An high-five? Before Robbe can explode with awkwardness, Sander pulls him into a hug.

"You can talk to me, about everything, okay?" Sander muffles from where his face lays in Robbe's hair. "As long as you don't pull crazy shit like that again."

It almost makes Robbe cry, having an open invitation like that for him to talk about the things going on in his life. The last few weeks have felt lonely, even though he was constantly around his friends. His friends, who Robbe feels like don't give a shit about him.

"I won't," Robbe says as Sander let's go of him. "And I think to not do that, that I should distance myself from my mom for a while. And people like her."

"People like her?" Sander echos. Robbe nods.

"People with mental illnesses."

**Author's Note:**

> A very open ending, but everyone that has watched SKAM OG and/or the remakes, knows what is going to happen after this.
> 
> I'd also like to say that I don't think about mental illnesses the way I wrote how Robbe thought about it. I just needed a way to implement the subject.


End file.
